Sexy Times and Lady Kisses
by geek-it-out
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Prompts welcome as I will be exploring many different areas including fluff and kink. Nothing too extreme. All Pezberry related.
1. Kitchen and Bedroom Teasings

**A/N: Okay, so rated M for sexy times and lady kisses. Background Rachel and Santana are married. It was just a little something. I'm willing to... shall we say take any ideas/prompts people might have and want to see within reason. Just leave a comment if the mood strikes and I'll see what I can do. As always please read and review. Reviews = motivation to write. Enjoy!**

* * *

A bottle of water.

That's what starts this mess of clothes all over our floor.

She just can't wait until I am done with it. She pulls it away from my lips and spills water down the front of my shirt in the process and then laughs about it. I glare at her. "What?" she asks innocently taking a sip from my water bottle.

"You stole my water," I say and she just grins at me.

"Yes I did."

"You got water all over me," she shrugs. "You're horrible. Down right horrible."

"You love me," she smirks. And I can't deny that so I cross my arms. "Aww, you think that the pouty face is going to work?" she puts the water down and hugs me around the waist. "It's so cute."

"It's not cute!" I shriek and give her my best death glare. She just keeps smiling.

"It's cute," she reiterates. I sigh, I give up, and I uncross my arms. She smiles victoriously and kisses me so deeply I feel it in my very soul. Her tongue is like warm velvet running along my bottom lip then past them as I gasp softly. She pushes on sliding it along my tongue in a clockwise motion before flicking my upper lip. She pulls back just enough for us both to breath. A few seconds pass and I grip her shirt pulling her mouth back to mine.

I need her.

Now.

She pulls away from my mouth and I instantly miss her lips. I whimper and wrap my arms around her. My hands travel her back swiftly along her spine. I feel her shiver against me. I drag my lips along her neck and listen to her shallow gasps. The water bottle clatters to the floor most of the water spilling out over my feet. I pull away and smile at her. "You made a mess."

"I'll clean it up later," she says lifting my hips and pushing me onto the counter. "Right now I'm more interested in fucking you on the bar," she purrs against my ear and I feel the effect immediately. Her tongue slips out and trails along my ear. My body shudders against hers. Her grin spreads from ear to ear when she feels me through my jeans.

"You're so wet."

I shiver and she steps between my legs. "Santana…" she rubs in slow circles and my hips push forward. "Fuck," I pant and my fingers wrap around her neck bringing her lips to mine again. Our mouths crush together in a flurry of teeth and tongue. Her hand leaves the crotch of my jeans, slides across my thigh, and slips into the back of my jeans. She grabs my ass and pulls me forward into her pelvis. She rolls her hips grinding against me. I moan softly.

Her hand smoothes across my skin under my shirt and up my back while her teeth pull at my lip. "You're so fucking sexy," she says when she pulls away. Her hand leaves my back and both move to the front of my shirt. She pulls back slightly and looks at me. She's biting her lip; she knows it drives me crazy. One by one she unbuttons my blouse.

Her hands ghost up my stomach.

I shiver.

They trail across my bra clad breasts.

I gasp.

Then they're in my hair massaging my scalp. She tilts my head so my neck is bared to her. Her lips trail along my pulse, her tongue sneaks out, and she drags it across my jaw line.

Her hands move down my shoulders and my blouse slips down to my elbows. Her soft lips trail back down my neck and across my shoulder as she pulls my bra strap down. She does the same with the other side. One hand dances across the small of my back; her fingertips walking up my spine, her lips move down across my clavicle, open mouthed kisses linger between my breasts. My mouth drops open, my hands find her hair, and she lifts me onto the marble counter with ease.

I gasp when the cold seeps through my pants and hits my skin. But she quickly makes me forget. Her pelvis pushes against me as her lips trail across my jaw. My back arches and I brace myself on my hands to hold myself up. My legs wrap around her. She unbuttons my jeans and lift myself so she can pull them down my hips. She moves to unlock my legs and pushes my jeans the rest of the way down. They fall to the floor with a swoosh sound and she leans into me so I can wrap my legs around her again. Her hair tickles my skin as her mouth leaves a moist trail from my shoulder down my stomach. Her hands push up my bra and I wish today I would have worn one that hooked in the front.

She lays her cheek against my chest, her breath hot against my skin. The sensations send goose bumps across my flesh. My nipples harden immediately. I lock my ankles behind her trying to bring her as close as possible. She drags her finger nails across my stomach. My muscles flutter under her touch and my breathing is erratic.

I feel her fingertips through the satin of my panties. They just barely graze my center and my hips buck forward into her hand. "Santana…" I'm begging and she knows it.

"Say my name again, baby," she says against my ear. Her hot breath sends shivers down my spine. I can feel the wetness pool at her touch and I know she can feel it too. Her tongue peaks out and licks a trail down towards my clavicle again. "Oh God… Santana."

She breathes heavily against my skin. "I love the way you smell, the way you move, the way you taste, the way you feel. Ay dios mío, Rachel," and just like that she pushes my panties aside and her fingers delve between my thighs.

I can't stop the moan that escapes my mouth as my hands search for something, anything to hold onto when she explores my sex. They grab the edge of the counter beside me. Her fingers probe my slick heat and I feel more moisture gather.

Her thumb brushes across my clit and my hips buck. "Santana, fuck, please…"

"Please what?" her lips trail across my torso and her tongue slides along my areola before she takes my nipple with her lips. Her tongue flicks across it at the same time her thumb flicks across my clit.

"Jesus, Santana… Fuck me…" her fingers easily glide through the wetness and her fingers enter me. "Oh God! Santana!" her fingers withdraw and I whimper softly. Her mouth slants over mine and three fingers thrust past my entrance. I gasp and feel the familiar flutter in my stomach. She pulls away from my lips and her breathing is almost as ragged as mine. "Oh yes… yes… oh Santana." I mutter against her ear.

"I love when you curse when we have sex, it's so hot," she says smirking against my skin, her voice dripping with desire.

"Fuck… oh," I bite down on my lower lip and she looks at me. A piece of her hair falls in her face and I push the strands behind her ear then pull her lips back to mine.

Her fingers thrust in and out faster.

Harder.

Her thumb rubs in circles around my clit. I reach my arms around her neck. She sucks my tongue into her mouth and I feel the cold air that sweeps across my skin when she lifts me.

Seconds later my back hits the wall in the hall way that leads up stairs to our bedroom. I use the end of the table there as leverage to hold myself up as she trusts deeper and uses her hips to keep me in place. My head falls against the wall and my mouth falls open again. She takes my bottom lip and worries it between her teeth. "Cum for me baby," she says. My other hand reaches around and pulls at her shirt. I dig my fingers into her shoulder. "Come on Rachel, let go," she says against my ear.

She adds pressure against my clit and curls her fingers. "Santana…" I feel it start to erupt from my stomach and burst outward.

"That's it, cum for me, baby," she says and my eyes snap shut. Fireworks go off behind my eyelids. Hot liquid fire radiates in my veins carrying the sensation all over and causing me to start shaking.

Her tongue darts across my skin and she sucks at my pulse point below my jaw. "I-oh God…" My body stiffens and she thrusts one last time. "Santana!" I scream involuntarily. She lets me ride out my orgasm against the wall and when I finally come down I meet her eyes. "Bed. Now." I say commandingly. She smirks and uses her hand to push off the wall. Her strength still takes me by surprise even now. She carries me easily into our bedroom and lays me down. She stares at me as she peels her clothes off. I never get tired of seeing her smile. It's the best thing in the world. I reach out and pull her to me as I sit up. She discards my shirt and bra, leaving them in a heap on the floor. Her mouth descends on mine and we kiss languidly while I catch my breath.

Once my heart rate has settled, I flip us over. I slip my thigh between hers smiling when I feel the wetness against my leg. She's biting her lip with her eyes slightly closed. "Damn it, Rachel," she says when I pull back removing the pressure from her center.

I lean down to kiss her pulling her lip between my teeth as my hand cups her breast. My thumb brushes over her nipple. She moans and tries to initiate contact but I keep my thigh just out of reach. She groans in frustration and grips my hips. I can tell she's intent on wiping that smirk off my face. Her fingers dig into my bones and force them down so that my thigh makes contact with her center. "Oh fuck…" she sighs as I roll my hips to add pressure. My hand moves down to the apex of her thighs and takes over pleasing my wife. I insert two fingers into her listening to her moaning and her repeated requests for me to just fuck her already. But I am determined to set the pace so I kiss a path from her neck across her shoulder where I drag my teeth across her skin before sucking the area where her clavicle and shoulder meet hard enough to mark her.

Her hips buck when my thumb brushes her sensitive clit. "Rachel…" she whines. I guess she forgot that I can tease as well as she can. My lips then find her nipple kissing around her areola careful not to touch where I know she wants me to.

I move my fingers.

Slowly.

In and out.

Dragging my fingertips against her walls.

So slowly she's still telling me to just fuck her. She's panting and trying to gain as much contact as she can to reach her climax. But I know this will be so fucking good for her, she'll forgive me for teasing later. I lick around her nipple barely touching the sensitive bud that has peaked nearly as hard as a rock. When she is practically crying for me to please fuck her, I finally give in.

I take her nipple in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it, drawing my teeth across her flesh, and suck gently. Her nipple is freed from my mouth with a pop and I give her other one the same attention while my thigh presses down on my hand adding extra pressure. She moans loudly when my thumb presses against her clit finding that one spot and never letting up. I circle with my thumb while I thrust with my hips behind my hand. My fingers curl within her hitting that spot that drives her wild. One of her hands is in my hair forcing my lips to hers while the other grabs the sheet and nearly tears a hole in the fabric.

"Fuck, Rachel…" she mewls below me.

Her body is tensing.

Her eyes are tightly shut.

Her breathing hitches.

Her body arches into mine.

"Fuck… fuck… fuck…" she moans louder. I shift from my hand propping me up to my elbow and she eyes me warningly. "Don't you dare stop!" I shake my head with a smile and continue on as I had been. Minutes later she cums hard screaming my name.


	2. M&M's

**A/N: Another one shot in the same universe, Santana and Rachel are married and enjoying themselves.**

**Dear Guest, I'll be working on that fluff for you shortly. **

**And thank you all for the kind words!**

**Once again if there is something you'd like to see, drop me a line and I'll see what I can do within reason.**

* * *

Rachel moves around the kitchen slowly cooking dinner while I change into something comfortable. She doesn't hear me come up behind her until I'm getting into the cabinet. "Santana Lopez!" she glares at me. "I'm slaving over this stove and you're eating M&amp;M's?"

I nod smiling, "Yes I am."

"You're spoiled."

"You love me."

She rolls her eyes and the next thing I do is throw one at her playfully. It hits her on the cheek and I giggle. "Cute…" she raises an eyebrow and I lob one that goes down her shirt. She puts my hands on her hips and glares at me.

I simply shrug, "What?"

"You're horrible," she fishes the M&amp;M out.

I nod at her and go back to eating my M&amp;M's until she turns back to dinner. I quietly walk around the small island and then behind her. I pick up several M&amp;M's in my hand and carefully place my fingers over her shoulder and let them go. I start to laugh when she sets the spoon on the counter. "I'm sorry baby, they slipped."

"Lopez, you're dead," she moves to turn around and I stop her. I turn the stove off because I already know that we won't get to dinner for a while. I set the bag down and attach my lips to her neck letting my hand trail over her shoulder. I stop at her bare neck and slide my hand down under her shirt between her breasts and trail my fingers over her skin lightly. God I love when she wears button down shirts.

Goose flesh rises on her skin and I pull one up between my thumb and forefinger. "What if I retrieve them?" I say against her ear throatily.

She shivers. "I think I'll die if you don't," she replies laying her head back on my shoulder.

I grin against her ear and pull away. The smile is still on my face when she turns around to face me. I hold the bag of M&amp;M's in one hand and my other hand is out for her to take. Her fingers slip into mine and I tug her along behind me. She follows willingly. Once in the bedroom I push her onto the bed and set the bag of M&amp;M's on the night stand. I straddle her hips and splay my fingers against her stomach. "I like M&amp;M's, don't you?"

She nods and I unbutton her shirt before throwing it to the floor. I remove the M&amp;M's I put down her shirt earlier and put them in my mouth. They're soft and warm from being so close to her breasts. I pull her straps down and smirk when I see the colors rubbed off on her skin. She looks down and glares at me. I grin ear to ear because I know she doesn't mind the yellow, green, and blue splotches not when my tongue cleans them from her skin.

Her hands find their way into my hair and she holds me to her chest massaging my scalp. I make my way up to her neck and plant a kiss on her jaw. I pull away and remove my clothes and hers. When we're both naked I look down at her and smile. She leans up on her elbows as I pull away and she raises her eyebrow again, "What are you doing?"

"Lay down and you'll find out," she complies and I smile wider. I place M&amp;M's strategically on her body. She giggles when a few roll away from her nipple and I put them back so the circle around her nipple is complete again. I trail ten of them down the center of her chest to her navel and leave one inside. She squirms a little and I smack her hip. "Stop moving they're going to fall off and then I won't be able to lick, suck, and nibble them off you," I smirk at the blush forming on her cheeks.

She keeps giggling. "Screw the M&amp;M's baby," she pushes up on her elbows and grins at me as they fall off. I frown and then pout crossing my arms. "Awww," she puts her hands on my face and pulls me toward her. "I love you."

I have to smile because I love the way she acts and the way she is, the way she loves me unconditionally, the way she freaks out a little and her words string together in this jumbled sentence you can't really understand, and I love her freckles. "I love you too."

"You do?" she smirks and pokes my nose.

I nod, "Of course."

"I think you should show me just how much."

I growl at her and push her back down pinning her hands above her head. The M&amp;M's are forgotten when our bodies slide together. I drag myself down the length of her torso and legs then slide back up positioning me over her. I rest on my elbows so my body is no longer touching hers and she whimpers. "Patience," I whisper gently next to her ear.

She slides her leg between my thighs raising it against my sex and now I'm thinking screw patience but I don't want her to know that I'm affected. I bite my lip and let the ebony hair fall in my face. She wrestles her hands free and grips my hips pulling me down against her. Her lips move to my ear, her tongue traces over my lobe and jaw before she kisses back up. "You of all people," she says against my ear. "Know that I am not a patient person."

"This wasn't supposed to be about me," I pant out.

Her leg curls around my calf and holds me to her. "What if I want it to be about you?" she arches into me and I feel my arms start to give out. Rachel puts her arms around my back and holds me to her. I bury my face in the crook of her neck and breathe her in.

She moves her leg slightly and rubs against me. "Oh fuck," I say into her hair. Her hands trail my back along my spine then my shoulders and down my chest. She plays with my nipples, pinching, pulling, and rubbing her thumb over them. "Rachel…" One hand slides down my abdomen and ghosts across my hips. She teases her way to where I need her and her fingers probe my sex lightly. I can feel my arousal cover her fingers and leg.

"You're so wet," she says against my ear.

The moan escapes my mouth before I can stop it and I can no longer protest because her thumb rubs furiously at my clit. "Oh Rach…" her name gets cut off when I take my lip between my teeth and move my hips in time with her hand.

"Touch me," her voice climbs into my brain. "Touch me, Santana," she says again. I glide my hand along her stomach between us and to her core where I feel her wetness easily. "I'm so wet for you," her breath is hot against my ear and indeed she is very wet. "Fuck me," she says breathlessly against my ear.

I thrust two fingers into her and at the same time she does the same to me. I shudder against her and I'm glad I am no longer holding myself up because I'd have certainly lost my balance now. "Dios mio… fuck…" her fingers move quickly to match my pace and then she stops. I look down at her panting. "Why did you stop?"

"Say it," she says hoarsely. "Say it." Her eyes search my face and I see her eyes full of desire. "I want you to say it," she pants.

I groan. "Rachel," she knows I hate to beg. But she loves it.

"No, say it."

I bite my lip and let my head fall against her shoulder. "Fuck me, please," it comes out as a low whine.

"Louder," she says and her fingers probe my sex not really touching where I want her to.

I growl in frustration at her. "Fuck me, God damn it Rachel, fuck…" my words are cut off when her fingers penetrate my core and I thrust my hips forward. "Mmm.. harder," I lean on one elbow while I angle my wrist so I can continue to move my fingers inside her while I ride her hand.

"Are you close?" she asks. I nod at her and brush my thumb over her clit. "Wait for me," I bite my lip and nod holding back. I raise myself higher and grip the head board. Her free hand trails up my stomach and stops to knead my breast. She leans up and forward to takes a nipple between her teeth.

"You're making this hard," I say through clenched teeth.

"I know," she says against my nipple and I shiver. "Bite me," requests.

I look down at her and grin. She's close and I can feel it but when she asks me to bite her she goes so far over the edge that it takes nearly an hour for her to come back down. I let myself fall back down and rest my head on her shoulder. Her panting is getting heavier and I drag my tongue along her pulse point. I stop to leave open mouth kisses around her clavicle and then move to her shoulder. I rake my teeth against her skin and when I feel her body start to shake under me I sink my teeth into her flesh.

She screams my name and still manages to move her fingers deep within me. Feeling her release I can start to feel my own orgasm build. I force my hips down harder and faster riding her hand. It comes up slowly and even though she's still writhing under me she lifts her leg and it presses her hand harder into my sex. I fall against her and move my body against hers until the sensation overwhelms my senses and I feel it explode from my stomach and move outward. I scream her name over and over until my throat is hoarse and I can't speak anymore. We lay tangled in one another not moving but still connected waiting for our bodies to come down.


	3. Dinner Fluff

**A/N: Okay, this one is a bit longer that the others. I had a Guest ask me to write a bit of fluff with Santana failing epically to make dinner for Rachel. They're married in this one as well. So I hope it is enjoyable. There is still smut but lots of fluff. As always please read and review, comments = motivation. **

**Also, if anyone has something they'd like to see, feel free to comment with a request.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Santana's Point of View**

I double check my supplies as I walk around the kitchen. I point to everything on the counter as I check it off my mental list and make sure that everything is in place. I check the water for the flowers to make sure there is enough to keep them looking as stunning as she is. They're a mix of white calla lilies and red roses with some filler blooms. The candles are already set up on the dining room table on either side of the bouquet ready to be lit. The good china has been set out. The wine is open and aerating.

Last night I went through her iPod and picked several songs to add to the playlist I created this morning. It will really help to set the mood. I want everything to be perfect tonight. She has had such a hard week with the new script, cast, director, and photo shoot that she has been too stressed to do much of anything other than sleep, read her lines, and cuddle.

Not that I mind the cuddles, I just want to do something nice for my wife to show her how much she means to me. I move about the kitchen like I remembered seeing my mother do when I was younger. I am nowhere near the cook she was or Rachel is, but I know my love will appreciate this. I just hope it will be edible.

I pull out a large mixing bowl and peel the skin off the baked potatoes placing them in the bowl. I mash them up and add a bunch of flour to it. I miss the bowl a few times but I'll clean it up later. I kneed the mixture together into dough and continue to form it until it is no longer sticks to the counter. I cut it into sections and roll it like I used to with play dough when I was younger then cut it into bite sized pieces and cover them with flour. I turn the stove on to boil the water for the gnocchi as I wipe my hands on my apron.

While I wait for it, I start rinsing the vegetables so I can get started chopping them. I have green and yellow squash, spinach, mushrooms, onions, and tomatoes to get cut up and sauté. I put a large stainless skillet on the other burner and turn it on to medium. I swirl a bit of olive oil in the bottom of the pan and add some fresh herbs; garlic, basil, oregano, salt, and pepper. I layer the vegetables in the pan and then put the gnocchi into the water and wait. Unfortunately, I feel the need to relieve myself and go to the bathroom. When I come back, out I smell something foul.

I curse loudly when I notice the smoke that starts to billow from the pan sautéing the vegetables and the water is boiling over the pot with all of the gnocchi sticking together. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I yell and run a hand through my hair. I check the clock Rachel will be home in thirty minutes. "Shit," I scramble around the kitchen trying to salvage the vegetables, but it is no use, the garlic is burnt and the whole pan will taste like the sole of a shoe if we even try to eat it. I sigh and throw it. The mess goes all over the sink, counter, and faucet. "So much for that," I smile wryly.

Then, I remember that we might have something in the freezer I can cook up. I rummage through the lower half of the fridge trying to find one of those meal thingies that Rachel buys for me to throw in the microwave when she doesn't feel like cooking. Luckily, we have one of those pad thai meals she likes so I pull it out and throw it on the counter. It takes twelve minutes to cook and I'm already down to twenty before she walks through the front door.

I throw the meal into the microwave and punch the buttons to get it running. It hums to life and I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I remove the gnocchi from the pot and put it into a container. It may or may not be salvageable. I'm not really sure but Rachel will know. I go to put it into the fridge tripping over myself and knock the flour onto the floor. I stomp my foot. "What else? HUH? What fucking else?" I pull the fridge open forcefully and throw the container of gnocchi on the shelf and shut the door just as forcefully.

I look down; half of the container of flour is spilled out onto the counter, floor, and me. Then, a weird sound reaches my ears and I look up. The microwave is humming louder than normal and I see a flash. "Oh no… no, no, no, no…" I start to move towards it when the unit sparks, buzzes, and stops. Smoke is coming from the unit and our meal has only cooked for six minutes. "Seriously?" I sigh rubbing my forehead with my hand. I check the time, only nine more minutes until she arrives, the hand moves, eight minutes. There isn't even time for me to order take out. "Fuck!" now I just want to cry.

**Rachel's Point of View**

I slide out of the car with a smile as I hand the driver, Gerald, a generous tip. "Thank you, Mrs. Lopez," he tips is hat and says goodnight. "See you in the morning. Say hi to your wife for me!" he shouts through the window.

"I will, give yours and the kids a kiss for me!" I reply waving as he pulls away from the curb. I walk into the building and greet the doorman, James, before getting on the elevator to go up to our penthouse apartment. I sigh deeply. I can't wait to just curl up with my wife after the week I've had.

The director has not only changed the choreography but went to writer to change some of the script as well as fired half the cast. The amount of times we have had to go over lines and scenes with new cast members is just insane. This shouldn't be happing so close to opening night. It is both stressful and exhausting.

The elevator dings and I walk over to our door. My brows pull together, I am positive I hear crying coming from inside out apartment. I open the door and sure enough soft cries and sniffles can be heard coming from the kitchen. I place my purse on the side table and hang up my jacket before kicking my shoes off and walking towards the sound. What greets me takes my breath away.

Santana is on the floor, cover with flour from head to toe. There are white splotches on the floor, counter, fridge, and cabinets. It seems like half of the container is now empty. I notice the pan of vegetables in the sink and the several places it splattered. The stove is covered in a white filmy substance, no doubt from water boiling over. There seems to be dough stuck to the counter. I also notice a faint buzzing and some coming from the microwave.

Turning around I see the table is set for two, with candles and flowers. It's pretty clear that Santana tried her best to cook a nice meal for me and failed epically but my heart melts just the same. "Thank you," I smile softly.

I kneel in front of her and lift her chin. "I'm so sorry," she says hiccupping. "I tried, but it burnt, and over flowed, and… and… I think I blew up the microwave…" she cries.

I nod. "You did," I laugh lightly. "But it's okay, we'll get a new one."

"I wanted to make you a nice dinner and maybe watch _Funny Girl_, but I ruined it."

"No, you didn't," I say shaking my head. "So you burned dinner?" I shrug. "It's the thought that counts, baby. We'll just order in."

"Okay," she sighs.

I help her up pulling her into a hug. I fit just under her chin and I nuzzle her neck while locking my arms around her waist. Her head rests on mine and I kiss the patch of skin where her clavicle meets her shoulder. "I love you," I say softly and squeeze her gently.

She squeezes back, "I love you too."

I pull away slightly glad to see her tears have stopped. I wipe her face and laugh again. "You're covered," I say.

I don't notice that she has taken a handful of the white substance until she smears it over my face and neck. "Now you are too," she smirks as I gape at her. I smack her shoulder lightly and take her hand.

"Well, we will just have to go wash off, won't we?" I grin cheekily leading her up stairs to our room.

Once there she pulls me to her and kisses me softly. Her lips meeting mine in a light touching of flesh. Her fingers of her free hand trail along my jaw to the back of my neck and in my hair. I sigh and lean into her even more. Her lips become more demanding against mine as her other hand trails up my arm leaving goosebumps in its wake. I tug on her apron with a smile and pull back just slightly as I pull the strings apart at her neck and waist. "You look so cute in this," I tell her before capturing her lips once more. She runs her tongue along my bottom lip and my mouth falls open to grant her entrance. Our mouths move together slowly, neither of us taking control but equally participating.

Her hands move to my waist and her fingers slip under my shirt to scratch at my stomach just above my skirt. I gasp and move my hands to her behind squeezing gently before unbuttoning her jeans. I push them down her hips as she pulls the zipper on my skirt. Both of us step out of our clothing without breaking our kiss.

She slides her hands up my sides pulling my shirt up simultaneously before stepping back and pulling it over my head. It falls to the floor with a soft whoosh and she attaches her lips to my neck. She nips softly below my jaw, kisses under my ear, and runs her tongue along my ear lobe. Her hands travel the expanse of my exposed back and chest. She palms my breasts and I gasp giving her greater access to my neck. "Mmm… Santana…" I sigh threading my fingers through her hair. My hands move to the hem of her shirt and I yank it off wanting to feel her skin.

"Easy," she whispers next to my ear. "We have all night and weekend," she says lovingly.

I nod and we move towards the bathroom. She expertly unclasps my bra and pulls the straps down slowly trailing her fingertips down my arms. Her lips follow a path from my ear, down my neck, over my shoulder before she moves to the other side starting at my shoulder and moving up to my neck. She lingers just below my jaw sucking the skin there just hard enough to mark me as hers. Her hands move to palm my breasts once more, kneading them gently.

She moves them to my panties and slips her fingers in the sides and pulls them slowly down my legs. She bends and kneels in front of me helping me out of them. Her hand cups my calf as she lifts it and kisses my knee sliding her hand up the back of my leg to my thigh where she then drags her nails down the back of thigh and then sets my leg down kissing the inside of my thigh. She repeats the actions on my other leg and then kisses my stomach as her hands grip my hips. Her tongue dips into my navel as her hands move to the dimples in my back and she rakes her nails down the globes of my behind. I hiss softly tangling my fingers in her hair as she continues paying attention to my abdomen and behind.

My muscles are twitching under her lips as she continues to move up. She brushes the undersides of my breasts and kisses me deeply. My fingers are still in her hair scratching at her scalp. She sucks my bottom lip between her teeth and pulls lightly before slipping her tongue into my mouth. It runs along mine slowly in a clockwise motion and she briefly pulls away only to recapture my swollen lips again.

I feel lightheaded with desire and I am overwhelmed at how tender she is being right now. It's been far too long since we've made love and tonight she is making me feel so much. Thinking about it makes my heart flutter and swell in my chest. She pulls back from me to put a small amount of space between us. We're both breathing slightly heavier than normal, noses only inches apart. I take the opportunity to slip her bra and panties off so we are both naked and turn to the shower.

I turn the knob and water spouts out of the waterfall shower head. I feel her step up behind me and usher me in once the water is warm enough. She wraps her arms around me pulling me to her and holds me as the water soaks our bodies washing away most of the flour. I sigh placing my hands on top of hers keeping her there. It still amazes me how well our bodies fit together.

She reaches for the luffa kissing away my slight frown at the loss of contact. She squeezes out a liberal amount of shower gel. She moves it around in her hands until there's a good later and kisses the back of my shoulder. "Put your hands on the wall and spread your legs," she says and I do as I am told. She begins at my shoulder sliding the luffa along my arm and back, then down my side, across my stomach, up my chest, over my breasts and neck, over to my other shoulder and arm, then moves down the other side, down my hip and leg, back up over my behind and down the other side, and finally up my other leg. She saves my back for last lathering the soap over my skin. She rinses the luffa and hangs it up then uses her hands to help rinse my body off.

Her hands are slow and purposeful massaging my neck and shoulders as the soap slowly fades leaving clean skin. She raises my arms above my head and trails her fingers down my arms soap trailing down below her hands as she pulls them down causing me to shiver. She backs me up until I hit the cool wall behind me and pins me there with her hips as her mouth assaults mine. Her hands explore my body making me hot all over. When she pulls away I whimper and she smirks. "Evil," I comment and reach for the luff. It's her turn to get clean. I wash her in the same way she washed me minutes ago and we get out. She is toweling off when she suggests I run a bath and get in while she goes to get the wine.

I want her badly, but a bath sounds heavenly so I start the water while she goes down stairs. I'm already in the tub with my hair up when she comes back and hands me a glass. She gets in behind me and pulls me to her kissing my temple. "I love you, Rachel," she says softly.

I sigh quietly and take a long sip of the merlot in my glass. I take her other hand in mine and lace our fingers. "I know," I reply squeezing her hand and she squeezes back. A few moments later I feel her lips on my neck again her other hand going beneath the water and sliding along my body. She plays with my nipple causing me to moan loudly nearly spilling my wine. She sucks on my neck while playing with my breasts and nipples. "Oh God, Santana…"

Her other hand pulls out of mine and slips under my arm around my front. It slides down my stomach and between my legs. I gasp putting my glass down before I drop it and gripping the side of the tub while my other hand reached back to tangle in her hair. I pulled my lip between my teeth feeling her fingers part my folds and explore my sex slowly. One finger slides from bottom to top and then back down. The motion is repeated until my chest is heaving and my moans are much louder now. Two of her fingers slip inside as her thumb caresses my clit making me tremble. I repeat her name as she moves in and out faster.

Water splashes out of the tub but I'm too close to care. My hips lift to meet her hand. More water splashes out of the tub. She bites my shoulder and pulls my nipple. I close my eyes tightly and bite my lip but she stops. She detaches herself from me and stands. "Ready to get out?" she asks smirking.

I get up grabbing my wine and downing it in one gulp before wrapping a towel around myself. She laughs lightly and follows me into the bedroom. She grips the towel before I make it to the bed and turns me to her. She drops her towel to the floor and pulls mine off, we're barely dry but we fall to the bed anyway. I scoot up to the middle of the bed and watch as she crawls towards me. She's looking at me like she wants to devour me and good God I want her to.

She carefully slides her body against mine until we are face to face. Her one leg is between mine and pressing deliciously against my sex. She rolls her hips rubbing against me and I wrap my arms around her sides placing my hands on her back. She continues to roll her hips while she kisses along my neck and shoulder. One hand slips between us and plays with my nipple. Her lips trail a hot path down my chest between my breasts and over my rib cage then down my side across my stomach and she stops just above where I need her most.

She looks up at me and I whine. "Please… I need you, Santana…"

The second her name is out of my mouth hers is on me. She licks up between my folds long and slow and I shiver moaning her name. She repeats this several times moving her tongue sideways and pointing her tongue as it reaches my clit and flicks it a little quicker. Her tongue swirls around my sensitive bud in a clockwise motion and then counterclockwise.

And oh my God. Her tongue is in me. My hands go to her head threading through her hair but holding her in place and my hips buck into her mouth. "I love you in me…" I say barely coherent. Her tongue rolls and swipes at my inner walls and her nose bumps my clit. "Yes… there…" I sit up and rest on my elbows to look down at her. Our eyes meet and my head falls back. "Don't stop… God Santana…" My legs shake and she pulls her tongue out replacing it with her fingers and her lips wrap around my clit sucking hard. "Fuck… fuck…" my hips buck wildly and she places her other arm around my hips to hold me.

My orgasm hits me hard and fast after that. It starts in the pit of my stomach and bursts outward. I scream her name and my body goes ridged. But she doesn't stop. No, she is thrusting erratically and sucking me hard. And it makes my climax last longer than usual and I actually come again. So hard I'm pretty sure I see stars.

My entire body is trembling long after as she holds me tightly. She kisses my forehead and nose. I want to take her now but I'm exhausted. She has actually worn me out and I don't think I can move. I can't even keep my eyes open for more than a few seconds. "Shhh… baby, sleep. Tonight was all about you," she says and I allow her heart beat to lull me to sleep.

**Santana's Point of View**

I feel her move against me. Her leg presses lightly against my center but I try not to squirm to get her to press harder. I am still so aroused it wouldn't take much for me to cum. I hear her stomach growl and hold back the smirk and snort of amusement. We completely forgot about dinner and instead I devoured her. My stomach also grumbles. I feel her poke my side but I don't move. She'll need to try harder than that.

She then starts tickling me. "Wake up, Tana," she sings softly by my ear. This time I can smile since she isn't watching me. I love when she calls me Tana. "I'm hungry…" she says poking my ribs again.

Before she tries to tickle me again I grab her hand. "Mmm… sleep…"

She sighs and pushes me to roll over to my back then straddles my hips. She leans forward so she is inches from my face. She places a kiss on my nose, cheek, brow, and lips before moving to my shoulder. I sigh and shiver as she runs her tongue along my clavicle. "Sun-kissed skin on my lips," she sing softly against my neck. "Thank the Lord I am here and now," I stretch out languidly. "Here and now…" Her hands trail up my exposed sides over my breasts massaging them gently. "Fireflies after dark, bless your soul," she kiss my breast bone cupping my breasts so her thumbs can brush over them softly. "We are here and now… here and now…" I pull my lower lip into my mouth and arch into her.

"Rachel…"

"I'm wide awake, so what's the point of dreaming when your life is great? Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling…"

She rolls her hips against me and I moan. "Oh!"

"Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay…" she sings as her fingers trail down my stomach and find my wet heat.

"Ohh…" I thread my fingers through her hair and splay the other on her back pulling her closer as she fingers me. "Ohh…" I moan breathlessly when she hits a particular spot. My hips buck into her hand. "Ohh…"

"Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay…" she sings. Her breath is hot against my ear sending shivers down my spine straight to my core.

Her thumb brushes my clit once. Twice. And moves in circles. "Ohh…" I pull her mouth to mine as two of her fingers delve into me and she drags them out slowly only to thrust with all her weight behind it. My moaning is cut off by her lips as her tongue pushes into my mouth at the same pace as her fingers. She continues to sing to me but I've since lost the capacity to even make out the words.

My head is clouded with lust and my heart swells with love as the force of my orgasm hits me. Her fingers keep moving drawing it out and my entire body quakes for minutes afterward. I'm still holding her to me tightly when our stomachs protest at the lack of food again. "Maybe we should order some food now…" I mumble against her mouth as she kisses me softly.


End file.
